kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening
'Awakening '''is the fourth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After being knocked unconscious and nearly murdered, Henry is taken to Rattay to recover. Synopsis I woke up from bad dreams. Theresa, the Skalitz miller's daughter was sitting leaning over me. It turns out it was she, together with Sir Robard and his men, who saved my life. Then she took me Rattay to uncle Peshek's mill. They looked after me the whole time I was delirious and feverish. Theresa also lost everything and is now living at her uncle's mill. I may stay here if I wish, but I have a debt to settle. My treatment was not without cost. Objectives *Save your parents **Go to Pirkstein to see Sir Radzig Walkthrough Henry, after being hit over the head by Runt, is plagued by feverish nightmares. In his dream, Skalitz is once again on fire, and he is forced to fight Cumans while his mother calls for help. As you strike the final blow against the invading enemy, you hear Theresa's voice pulling you back into the real world, and you awaken. You learn that she has brought you to the Mill of Rattay, which belongs to her Uncle Peshek. However, you are still feverish, and she encourages you to go back to sleep. When you next wake up, she will tell you why she was in Skalitz, and how you were rescued by the Talmberg soldiers. They both consider how unusual it is that Lords such as Radzig and Divish would be so concerned over the welfare of an ordinary blacksmith. You wont be able to get up for around two weeks after your encounter with Runt, at which point Theresa will tell you that Peshek has been paying for your care, and you've racked up quite a bill, starting ''The Good Thief'' in order to pay it back. Henry is determined to find Sir Radzig and tell him what has become of his magnificent sword. Theresa is concerned that they wont even deign to grant him an audience, but Henry vows to find Markvart, avenge his parents, and return Sir Radzig's sword to its rightful owner, triggering ''Vengeance''. Get up and get some food from the pot on the stove, and take your things from the chest near your bed. Anything you put in this chest will be accessible from any other chest you own. Try not to carry more than you need, or you'll quickly become overloaded. When you're ready, head up to Rattay, where you'll need to bribe or convince the guards to let you in the city gates. Thankfully, you'll only have to do this once. Turn right and head through the refugee camp and across the dried moat to enter the courtyard of Pirkstein, the lower castle of Rattay. At the castle stairs, you'll find Janek and Jaroslav, the guards from Skalitz, who offer their condolences on your father's death and allow you inside to speak to Lord Radzig. Head up to the second storey and enter the dining room at the end of the hall. Inside, the Lords Hanush and Radzig are dining, along with Hanush's ward Hans Capon, the local Friar, and Sir Bernard, and they discuss the recent turmoil that has gripped their country. King Sigismund, not expecting his brother Wenceslas IV and the Lords of Bohemia to put up such a fight, has long since run out of money for knights, and instead relies on his Cuman mercenaries, allowing them to loot the country when wages run low. At that moment, Henry enters. Although Radzig is pleased to see him, he is quick to remind him that he disobeyed a direct order by leaving Talmberg, risking not just his only life, but the life of Sir Robard and his men, who went to Skalitz to fetch him back. Henry apologies, telling the group that he had to bury his parents. Radzig is stern but sympathetic, saying they were both "remarkable" people who deserved a Christian burial. Ashamed, Henry admits that he didn't even manage to bury them in consecrated ground, and had to be saved by Theresa. Although Hanush is impressed by Theresa's courage, the Friar snidely points out that their graves are unconsecrated, meaning they will surely be in Purgatory until a priest blesses their final resting place. Hanush and Radzig both round on the Friar and put him in his place, before turning their attention back to Henry, who states his quest is now to retrieve the sword. At first, Radzig is dismissive, pointing out he has lost a castle, a village, and half his subjects - the loss of one sword, compared to that, is nothing. However, he softens when he realizes that Henry is just trying to fulfill his last promise to his father. Although the rest of the table is apprehensive or outraged at the notion of a disobedient blacksmith being rewarded for running away, Radzig agrees to pay for Henry's basic training, starting with some melee combat with Sir Bernard and a shift in the city guard. Notes *''This quest marks the point where Henry is finally free to explore the Sasau region, and begin many of his side quests.'' Category:Main Quests